My ExGirlfriend is a Werewolf
by nevertrustmetoupdate
Summary: Finn knew something was wrong with Rachel he just didn't expect this. Some characters are O.O.C. Starts out with Fuinn. Eventual Finchel. Some Klaine and maybe Brittana.
1. Preface

Hi this is my first fan fiction so please be nice with the reviews. The characters are o.o.c. Enjoy.

* * *

Preface

Rachel's p.o.v

I remember it. The pain was unbearable. All of my muscles ached. My canines started to throb. What the in the world was happening to me? I thought.

I managed to drag my sore body to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and opened my mouth and saw fangs where my canines were supposed to be. My teeth looked like they belonged to a wolf.

This was defiantly not normal. My hands started to hurt. A lot. I looked at them and noticed that my nails looked more like claws. This was getting bad. Really really bad.

Ring, ring, ring. Great someone's calling. I drag my aching self back to my room and pick up the ringing phone.

"Hello?" I asked

"Hi Rachel it's Mercedes, you don't sound to well. Are you okay?" Mercedes sounded really concern.

"Yea I'm fine" I lied through my teeth or should I say my fangs. "'Cedes this is a bad time, can you call later"

"Sure" then Mercedes hung up.

My back started to hurt like hell. Then suddenly I couldn't stand up straight. I want down on my fours then looked at my again. They weren't hands they were big black paws. No, this was not happening. This must be a dream. They aren't real. no way they could exist, it isn't possible.

My lower back felt like it was ripping apart. I turned my head and saw a black wolf tail. No! My mind shouted.

I scratched myself to try to wake up. Nothing happened. This wasn't a dream. Werewolves are real, and I was one of them.

I felt my jaw start to expand into a black snout. My ears started to get longer in till they were black wolf ears.

Fur sprouted all over me.

A few minutes later I was a wolf. My main fur color was black and I had white fur on my chest, chin and stomach. I also had some weird neon blue mark on my forehead.

Thank goodness my dads were on a business trip, they would freak if they saw me. Or push me out of the house with a broom or something like they do in the cartoons.

I was too busy on the pain of the transformation that I didn't notice there was a burning in my throat in till now.

I had some weird craving for something I can't put my finger, or um paw on and I also wanted to run, a lot.

My body started to act like it had a mind of it's own and it wanted to get outside. Fast. Stop! my mind commanded, but it was too late, the wolf saw the window. Luckily for me my window was open and the screen for the window broke awhile a go. the wolf that didn't feel like listening to me jumped out the window (which would've been stupid if I was human because I was on the second floor. I don't count the basement as a floor.) And landed on my feet. If I was that would have hurt. A lot. And I probably would have broken a lot of bones and I would have needed to go o a hospital.

the wolf that I had no control over started to sprint to the forest and the rest I didn't remember.

* * *

Finn's p.o.v.

I had this weird feeling in my stomach that something was wrong. Something life changing. Something bad. Something that somehow I would be in.

* * *

The way that Rachel looks in real life has nothing to do with the wolf form. This part of the story isn't the best but it's needed. Next chapter's summary: Finn can't put his finger on it, but something wrong with Rachel and he's sure it's his job to figure it out because no one else but him, Mercedes and Kurt seem worried.


	2. The Teachers Must Hate Me

**I forgot to put this on the first chapter. I don't own Glee, Fox does. And this takes place after Comeback. I didn't have much homework so I was able to update.**

* * *

Rachel's p.o.v

Beep beep beep. I woke up on my bed in my room (thank goodness it was my bed, not some strangers). I was um lets just say unclothed.

My head was pounding. I looked at myself again and noticed I had at least twenty cuts. what the heck did the wolf do last night?

I decided to go take a shower so the cuts don't get infected. Before I got into the shower I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like crap. I had purple bags under my eyes and I had some large cut on my forehead. Luckily my bangs could cover it.

Anyways I took a shower and felt like skipping my daily routine. After I put on my make up, got dressed and all of that other stuff everybody does in the morning, I hopped into my car and drove to school feeling how I still looked. No amount of make up could hide how tired I am.

* * *

Finn's p.o.v

As I arrived at school I noticed that Rachel looked like crap. Well what I mean is crap for her normal standards, Rachel always looks beautiful. Damn! I should have told her that while we were doing our couple counseling. Well to late now because I'm kinda dating Quinn now that Sam broke up with her.

I saw Rachel talking to Mercedes and I was able to catch a few things.

"Hey Rachel do you feel okay? You don't look to well." That was defiantly Mercedes talking.

"I'm just tired. U.S history homework kept me up all night." Rachel even sounded tired. Wait a second, U.S history is the only class we share and I don't remember getting homework. Unless I fell asleep durning it, which I don't think I did.

"Oh. Once I had to pull an all nighter because of homework. I looked like a piece of crap. Well for me, but my fashionable clothes made up for it."

That was the last of the conversation I heard because Quinn came and tapped me on my shoulder.

"Hey Finn wanna go out Friday?" Quinn asked.

"Sure"

"Lets walk to class." Quinn took my hand as we walked into the hardest class ever,

Math.

* * *

I pretty sure I fell asleep 'cause next thing I know the teacher asking me a question.

"Finn, I said tall me the answer of the question!" Mr. Smith growled at me.

"Uh, twenty six?" I heard a few kids laugh.

"No Finn! That's not even close!" Mr. Smith glared at me "Quinn can you tell me the answer"

"One thousand, thirty nine and sixteen." Quinn gave me her "seriously Finn" look as she answered.

Mr. Smith looked at me again "When you actually pay attention and don't go off snoozing like Finn you get the right answer."

"I wasn't sleeping." I said

"Sure you weren't and did I say you could talk!" Mr. Smith harshly spat out at me.

"N-no Sir"

"Then be quiet!" Mr. Smith took a deep breath then continued to teach. "Does everyone understand how we got one thousand, thirty nine and sixteen?"

Everyone nodded their head, scared to face Mr. Smith's wraith.

* * *

"What was that Finn?" Quinn command.

"I dozed off, okay?" I calmly stated.

"No it isn't okay, if you fail a class we might never make it out of Lima. You don't want to stay here, do you?" Gees was Quinn mad.

"No. I'll promise I'll work harder." Like the kids in Math were scared of Mr. Smith's wraith, I was scared of Quinn's.

"You better. If I find out you are failing a class I'll..." I've never been so happy to hear the bell in my life.

"Gotta go to class. If I'm late I might fail it." I smirked. I could almost hear Quinn roll her eyes.

* * *

Rachel's p.o.v

My headache was getting worse. Probably because I could hear everyone, and I'm not kidding. Today I learned a few things about the students of Mckinley that I wish I'd never heard.

I heard the bell. It felt like the bell was in my ear. I don't think I could ever get used to this.

I started heading to U.S history, the only class I had with Finn and the only class I had without 'Cedes. I really didn't want to see Finn today. Especially and looking and feeling like crap.

* * *

U.S history was a pain. I could literary feel Finn's gaze on me.

"I hope you enjoyed the no homework yesterday because today we have lots to do" Mrs. Laine always starts class saying we have lots to do.

When Mrs. Laine was saying no homework I swear I heard Finn murmur an "I knew it."

Knew what? Did he somehow hear the conversation Mercedes and I had? No he didn't, I was just being paranoid. Or was I?

Rachel, stop. He did not hear your conversation and it's not polite to eavesdrop. Now focus on the teacher. I told myself.

* * *

Finn's p.o.v

I knew it I knew it I knew it. But why did Rachel stay up all night? That was something I knew I had to figure out. Something must be wrong with her.

"Finn can you tell me the name of the guy?" Mrs. Laine asked sweetly while interrupting my thoughts. Oh no not again. Teachers must hate me.

I remember her saying something about Paul Revere yesterday. "Is it Paul Revere?"

"Why yes Finn it is. Class remember him. He will be on the test next week." Yes I finally got something right. I did a little victory dance in my head. Wait a second, there's a test next week? Shit. I need to study, but I also need to find out what's going on with Rachel first. Wait a second I'm putting Rachel in front of grades which means I putting Rachel in front of something Quinn wants me to do...

Maybe

I

still

have

feelings

for

her.

Strong

feelings.

And

the

maybe

might

be

a

defiantly.

* * *

**One thing that you might have noticed while reading this is 1) I like repeating things three times, 2) I don't like going to slow, 3) i like leaving the chapters with slight cliffhangers, and 4) I give a little clue about the next chapter. Note: the summaries aren't set in stone. Next chapter:Finn talks to Rachel then later when he gets home he talks to Kurt about Rachel, and Kurt has a few ideas to find out what's wrong with her. A few creepy ideas...**


	3. Glue, a Broken Desk, and a Weird Idea

**I don't own Glee. In my opinoin this chapter isn't the best. The next chapter is better.**

* * *

Finn's p.o.v

"Hey Rachel, wait up!" I ran after her when class ended.

"What do you want Finn?" Rachel sound very uninterested to talk with me. That was very unRachel like. She usually filled with joy and happiness. And not uninterested-ness.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes I'm fine. Is this all you wanted to talk about?" I was getting suppositious. Rachel loved to talk. A lot. Plus she said it in a monotonous voice.

"Y-ya I'll see you in Glee." What was I supposed to say? I know that's not right. I eavesdropped on you and Mercedes and Mrs. Laine said there was no homework yesterday. And why did I stutter? I was just talking to Rachel, not someone that wanted to kill me.

Rachel's p.o.v

I wanted to kill him. Why today did he decided to worry about me? He didn't stand up for me when we were dating.

Finn was still standing there. "Well bye." I said slightly annoyed.

"Right" he said as he walked away. Before he was probably day-dreaming in Fuinn-land.

* * *

Finn's p.o.v

The rest of school was odd. In Glee club Rachel turned down a solo, and didn't give a speech. The world must be ending. Quick everyone, take cover.

I decided to talk to Kurt 'bout Rachel.

"Kurt, I mean it, she was being really odd."

"Are you sure Finn? It could of been your not used to a Rachel that's over you."

"No Kurt, she..." I was interrupted by Defying Gravity coming out of Kurt's phone.

Kurt checked his caller I.D. "Sorry Finn gotta take this, it's 'Cedes." Of course talking to Mercedes was more important then talking to his only step-brother. "Hey 'Cedes what's up. Huh that is odd... Ya that's totally not her... Finn was talking to me about the same resason... Okay if I were you I'll keep an eye on her... Bye 'Cedes, btw that shirt would look amazing on you... Ya, bye for real."

"What did Mercedes want?"

"She told me about Rachel"

"Now do you believe me?"

"Yes. So what are you going to do?"

"Uhhhhh..."

"I'm guessing you have no clue."

"Yep."

Kurt shook his head. "Finn, Finn, Finn, what I'm going to do with you"

"Um help with my dilemma?" Rachel taught me that word.

"Finn, how do know that word?"

"Ha ha ha, very funny. Now help me!"

"Only if you say please and ask politely."

I rolled my eyes. "Can you PLEASE help me."

"Wait, what do you want to do. Find out what's going on with her or help her?"

"BOTH!"

"Well first stop yelling. second, you have to find out what's going on so... you should spy on her."

"WHAT NO! That's like what Jewfro does!"

"Stop yelling Finn. You asked for my idea and there it is. I never said it was a good one." With that Kurt walked away like he was on a modeling or something.

What am I supposed to do? Maybe I'll try Kurt's idea. Wait no that's crazy. I guess I'm going to have to figure it out my self. Sigh. Now to do homework. Who am I kidding, I don't do homework. Hopefully Quinn doesn't find out.

* * *

Rachel's p.o.v.

The worst idea ever was to lean on my desk. The corner fell off. I'm not even that strong. It must have been from what happened yesterday. Sigh. Not only did I somehow become a werewolf but I managed to get stronger. Way stronger. If I find another werewolf I am defiantly going to ask him about the physical abilities of a normal werewolf.

Now how am I going to hide a broken desk from my dads when they come home tomorrow. Wait a second, I could use super glue. There must be one somewhere in the basement...

* * *

"WHERE IS THE STUPID GLUE!" I growled.

It was taking forever to find it.

Is it here? No. Is it there? Not a chance.

Aha. I remember where it is now, it's in the kitchen. Why didn't remember where it was before? I looked at the basement. It was a mess. Time to clean up. This was going to take till next year.

I started to run to clean the stuff up. I swear I was going like a hundred miles per second. Yep, I really needed to find another werewolf.

The mess that would've took a normal person a year, took me less than ten minutes.

After the fastest clean up in history I went up stars to get the glue.

* * *

There it was, sitting on the kitchen table.

I took the glue and ran up stairs.

I opened the door to my room, picked up the chunk of desk and put on it.

The corner of the desk fell to the floor again. I picked piece of desk up, This time I pushed the where it was supposed to be, held it their for a few seconds and it stayed. Finally. A job well done. Well it wasn't exactly well done.

I ran back down stairs and left the glue on the table where I found it.

* * *

**I had to do the whole "I'm going to kill him" thing. The thing I said in the last chapter about the "set in stone thing" applies for all the summaries. Next chapter: Some weird guy is chasing Rachel. Why you might ask. But Rachel will soon going to find out**


	4. The RedEyed Freak

**I don't own glee. Note: in the past chapters if it said defiantly it meant definitely. Sorry.**

* * *

Rachel's p.o.v

It's been a week. A very painful week since that night. A hellish week.

It was Sunday and Glee just ended. Yes Mr. Shue decided to have it on a Sunday. Why? I don't know. Most students I know don't want to be at school on the weekend.

I started to walk home. School's just a mile away from my house. Plus walking is better for the environment than driving.

As I started to walk I saw a freaky looking guy start to run a few blocks away. I thought he was chasing me and it turned out I was right. I could smell him and He smelled weird. Very weird. I know you can't judge a book (or smell) by a cover, but he seemed (and smelled) like bad news. The guy was fast. Really fast. Like lightning fast.

I noticed the guy green eyes started to glow. They became red. A very bright shade red. A very creepy red. I started to sprint.

Apparently you had to go through a forest to go to my house. luckily for me the guy ran into the forest. Yep he was definitely chasing me. The guy continued to run light a cheetah.

The guy started to run faster, so did I. My heart was pounding against my chest as hard as possible and my feet went as fast as sound traveled as they banged against the forest floor. No joke.

I looked behind me and saw the frighting guy smile a frighting smile as he licked his lips. Faster! My mind screamed. Faster, faster faster!

I sped up, so did the guy.

"Your just making it harder for yourself!" The guy yelled. His voice was rough, like two rock rubbing hard against each other. Even his voice was freaking me out.

I was going to say something like: 'no!' or 'never' but my voice was caught in my throat.

I was going faster then him in till a stupid log decided to be in the prefect spot and position trip me. I couldn't get up. I looked at my ankle. Yep definitely sprained. Great, just what I needed.

The red-eyed guy grew closer and closer. The smile that he had never washed off his face. I tried to get up again but pain shot down my leg preventing me from getting up. It was no use.

I was a goner. No doubt in my mind.

* * *

Finn's p.o.v.

"Any news on Rachel?" Kurt asked me.

"No, nothing new. Did Mercedes find out anything?" I replied.

"Nada. You got any ideas what's going on with her?"

"Nothing at all. You or Mercedes got any?"

"For me nope and for 'Cedes, a no."

I threw my hands up in the air, giving up. "We're never going to find out!" I exclaimed.

"Finn don't act like that. It's only been about a week, not a year." Kurt calmly stated trying to get me to relax.

"It-It's just frustrating." I felt like pulling out my hair. How would I look bold?

"I know Finn, I know." Kurt padded me softly on my back. Probably trying to keep me from going bold. Okay I'm kidding I like my hair. It attracts chicks like Puck's mohawk.

* * *

Kurt's p.o.v.

After trying to calm down Finn I thought it was a wonderful idea to call Blaine.

Ring, ring, ring. "Hello?" I heard Blaine panting. Hard.

"Hi Blaine it's Kurt."

"Oh. Is everything okay?" Blaine stopped breathing as loud as he was before.

"Um yea, I was just calming down Finn."

"Did you bring him warm milk?"Aw, Blaine remembered my tradition of the warm milk bringing to Finn. He's good as listening unlike some one, cough cough Finn. All he wants to talk about is Quinn Rachel, how his life is horrible and football.

"No, the Hummel-Hudson household run out of milk yesterday."

"Oh. Why did you call?"

"Just to talk. Why?"

"Nothing."

"By the way Blaine did you see that cute jacket at the place?" Blaine, the Warblers and I called the Gap the place because Blaine says calling the Gap brings back memories. It also does for me.

"Yea. I definitely going to buy it."

"Not if I buy buy it first."

"Is that a challenge Hummel?"

"Yes it is Anderson."

* * *

Rachel's p.o.v.

The guy was finally a few feet away from killing or raping me or something. He had a weird expression that I couldn't read even though he was smiling. There was some rustling in the forest. I closed my eyes. Scared for my life and my virginity. Scared of becoming like Quinn was Sophomore year.

* * *

**Short chapter, I know. Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes have a lot of apperences through out the book for Klaine romance and Kurt/Mercedes/Blaine/Finn or Kurt/Mercedes/Blaine/Rachel friendship fans. I think it's pretty obvious what the guy is. Next chapter: Will Rachel's life and other stuff be saved? Will Finn find out? Will there be more Blaine in in next chapter? Read the next chapter to find out the answers to the first two in chapter 5 and the third one, yes.**


	5. All You Need to Know About Werewolves

**This chapter has no Finn in it. Sorry people who wanted Finn in this chapter. I personally like this chapter and how it turned out.**

* * *

Rachel's p.o.v.

I was doomed. the red-eyed guy was getting closer and closer. There was some more rustling.

I saw the guy get a knife out of his pocket. He still had the creepy smile plastered all over his face. Damn it, why today did I leave my rape whistle and pepper spray at home? Note to self never forget defense stuff.

The dude was about to stab me (I think) but before he could do that some one appeared and grabbed the guys hand.

"That's not a good idea." The voice sounded familiar.

The attacker growled like an animal and showed his teeth. His canines were fangs.

"Leave," the familiar voice said.

"Not in till I get what I came for." The rough voice replied.

The person who was holding the guy's wrist twisted it. The red-eyed creature yelped in pain. That's what you get for trying to kill me, creepy creature-guy I thought

"You got luckily this time Small-Fry. Next time I'll bring the gang." The creature glared at me, then he tugged on his wrist and run away. I get called nicknames at school and now in forests.

"Is that a challenge? 'Cause no matter how many freaks you bring I could still beat you." The saver of my life called after the creature. Then the saver turned to me. "Hey are okay?"

"Yea," I said weakly. Then I looked at the saver in the eyes and recognized him immediately. "Jesse?" Then I saw nothing but blackness.

* * *

Jesse's p.o.v.

Being the Sensor of the pack wasn't easy. I have to say that I would have never expected Rachel to be a lycanthrope.

Dragging Rachel's limp body back to the base was definitely not fun. Not that Rachel was heavy (which she isn't) made it hard but where the base was located. Who would've built a lycanthrope base in the middle of a forest, five miles away from where anyone lived. It's just a pain in the ass walking there holding a body. Well at least it's hidden from humans, but not animals. Seriously, I swear once a raccoon was eavesdropping on us.

Finally after an hour I reached the base.

"Hi Jesse," Blaine greeted me while I came in. "Who do you got there?"

"Rachel."

"She's a werewolf?"

"Yea, a new one too."

"How long has she been out?"

"About an hour. One of the blood-suckers tried to kidnap her."

"Well don't just stand there. Put her down on the couch." I gently laid Rachel on the couch.

"Jesse, looked at her ankle, it's definitely sprained. Did you recognize the vamp?"

"Yea, it was Steve."

"That nut job never gives us a rest. Jesse be nice and go get something for her ankle."

"Fine." I went to the first aid kit and got stuff for Rachel's ankle. Then I threw the stuff to Blaine. "I got the stuff and you have to wrap it up."

Blaine walked over to Rachel and took off her shoes and socks, then he started to wrap up Rachel's sprained ankle.

"So Jesse, how's things going with Andrea?" Blaine said trying to make conversation.

"Good, how 'bout you and Kurt?"

"Okay I guess."

"Guess?"

Before Blaine could answer Rachel started to wake up. "W-what am I doing here?" Rachel sounded tired.

"Well uh Rachel you um, Blaine you explain."

"Rachel do you remember a guy chasing you?" Rachel nodded. "Well uh he's a vampire." Surprisingly Rachel stayed calm. "And you are a um werewolf or lycanthrope, whatever you prefer to call it." Rachel still stayed calm.

"I kinda guessed that. Are you guys lycanthropes?"

"Yes, we kinda make up a pack with a few more werewolves." Blaine was always was better at explaining stuff. "Jesse will fill you in on more stuff 'cause I'm meeting Kurt at the mall." Great he was leaving the parts of the pack explaining to me. Thanks a lot Blaine, thanks a lot.

The door slammed closed as Blaine left. Now it was me and Rachel just staring at each other.

"Well Rachel you probably figured out that lycanthropes are faster and stronger than normal humans and we have better senses." Rachel nodded, showing me that she understands. "Well there are different types of rolls in a pack. Rolls are based on what ability you get. One of them is being the Sensor, which I am. Sensors can sense when a werewolf transforms and if there is a new werewolf and also if a rouge werewolf or one that isn't a part of the pack is near. Sensors job is to tell the pack if there's danger near or a lone werewolf. There is usually only one or two Sensors in a pack. Then there are healers. Healers can of course heal werewolves and people physically and emotionally. They can tell what mood people are in. There can be one to fifteen Healers in a pack. Next there's Protectors, which Blaine is. Protectors obviously protect the pack and people that need protecting from the demons, counting vampires, and rogue werewolves. Protectors get abilities like generating force fields, creating fires and stuff like that. Most of their abilities are for scaring off the enemies. There is no set number of how many Protectors are in a pack. Another are the Attractors. Their job is to bring the enemies to the Warriors/Hunters. They have abilities like mind manipulation, making people want them and stuff like that. There about one to ten in a normal pack. The second to last ones are Warriors/Hunters. They have powers like making earthquakes, being able to throw lightning and stuff that can attack and possibly kill the enemies. Like Protectors, there can be an unlimited amount. Last but not least is the Alpha. The Alpha just needs to have a take charge attitude and not be a Sensor or Healer." That took a lot of breath.

"Um what about changing and becoming one?" Rachel asked.

"Well werewolves change when they feel threaten or when they feel like they need to, and the first night their a werewolf. The first change feels like your going to die, but the rest feel quick and easy. It doesn't matter if your parents are werewolves or not because it's not the blood that make you one, it's your soul. That's pretty much all you need to know now."

* * *

Kurt's p.o.v.

"Hey Blaine do you want to take a walk through the forest?"

"Sure Kurt why not."

Blaine and I started to walk through the forest, our feet going in sync. All of a sudden Blaine stopped and got a worried expression on his face.

"Blaine, what's wrong? Did you remember what that clerk was wearing?"

"N-no, it's probably nothing." Blaine continued to walk.

Then I heard some one walking that wasn't me or Blaine.

A red-eyed creature-guy appeared in front of us. He smelled odd and he was wearing clothes that were never in.

"Get behind me Kurt," Blaine ordered.

The creature smirked, his teeth were fangs. FANGS!

Blaine suddenly disapeared and in his place was a reddish-brown wolf.

The wolf lunged at the human-creature and bit him. Then there was like thousands of the same wolf attacking the guy. The guy swiped at one and his hand went through it and then one of the wolves disappeared. A second later two other wolves joined the reddish-brown wolf. The smaller wolf out of all of them, was black and white with a neon blue mark on it's forehead. It had something wrapped around it's foot, must of somehow hurt it. The other one was bigger than all of the wolves here and it was all gray, except for it's left hind paw, that was white. It had a nasty scar on it's right eye. All of the wolves were attacking the creature and even a few more creatures came. Finally the creatures run away. One of them was missing a ear and then it grew back, ew. All of the reddish-brown wolves disappeared incept one. The small black and white on and the big gray one run off. The reddish-brown one looked at me then ran off. My mind finally processed what happened. Blaine was a werewolf.

* * *

**List of abilities:**

**Jesse: Sensor**

**Blaine: Hologram duplications**

**Rachel: unknown (please give me some ideas 'cause I don't have a clue what ability I should give her.)**

**The end of the chapter reminded me of Twilight, New Moon, though I wasn't going for that. There will be St. Berry friendship, not romance. Next chapter will be more Finn and Klaine in it, maybe Mercedes. Next chapter: Kurt confronts Blaine, Finn gets closer to finding out what's happening to Rachel and Rachel finds a few werewolves at McKinley, some nice, some not so nice.**


	6. The Good and Bad Werewolves at McKinley

**I don't own Glee. This chapter seems like I hate Quinn but I don't. I just dislike Fuinn, I have no problem with Quinn. In the last chapter I notice I spelled roles like rolls. Sorry.**

* * *

Kurt's p.o.v.

"Blaine, wait up," I called after him. Blaine heard me then started to run. "Stop please. I really need to talk to you," I begged. Blaine stopped running. He's been trying to run from me lately.

"Please make it quick, class starts in five minutes." Yes, Blaine was finally talking to me since what happened in the woods.

"Um can I talk to you later in a private place."

"So... You wanted to talk to me to ask to talk to me later?"

"Please Blaine, it's urgent."

"Sure, we'll meet during study hall."

* * *

Rachel's p.o.v.

Jesse said that there's a few werewolves at McKinley and that I could pick them out by their smell.

Well the smell that I noticed both Jesse and Blaine had hit me. I looked around only to see Brittany, Santana, Artie, and Sam. One of them is a werewolf. Jesse said werewolves could heal very quickly and if they were supposed to be in a wheelchair their whole life they would heal. That ruled out Artie. He would've loved being out of that chair.

My thoughts got interrupted by Finn. "Rachel, why are you just standing there? Class starts in less than two minutes."

"Right, I was just about to go." Finn gave me his 'Sure...' look. Thank goodness for Finn, if it wasn't for him I would've ruined my prefect attendance record.

I started to walk to class.

* * *

Finn's p.o.v

Finally class ended. Quinn came up to me looking mad as hell.

"Why were you talking to RuPaul?" Quinn commanded. This reminded me about the bitch Quinn could be sometimes.

"She's my friend Quinn. This reminds me why I broke up with you Quinn. Well that and-"

"Don't finish that!" Quinn said quickly.

"Anyways Quinn, stop being so mean to Rachel."

"Finn right now it seems like you like Man-Hands more than me, your girlfriend. So choose, me or that Thing!"

"Quinn you are being really mean right now! By the way I choose Rachel and I'll choose her over you everyday!" After I said that I saw tears in Quinn's eyes and surprisingly I didn't care.

After that um not very nice conversation with Quinn I spotted Rachel talking to Brittany. I decided to eavesdrop on them, gees I'm no better than Jewfro.

"How long?" I heard Brittany ask.

"A little bit more than two week. How 'bout you?" The angelic voice of Rachel Berry answer and asked.

"Ten years."

Rachel's eye's widen. "Ten years! How?"

"Werewolves are immortal." Did Brittany just say werewolves? There fake, they must be faking or practicing for something.

"Wow, I really need to talk to Jesse about this more." Rachel said quietly "Anyways, what's your role?"

"Healer. I can feel what Santana feels and calm her down. The first time I started to hangout with her to make sure she doesn't do any thing dangerous and then I fell in love with her. Santana isn't normal though, she can see into the future."

"Wow." That was Rachel's response, just wow. Then she said, "What about age and your boyfriend?"

"Santana's immortal too, she just doesn't know it yet and Artie is knows, he's fine with protecting me from bullies and being my gay beard." This girls are very good actresses, they almost convince me that werewolves and all of that stuff is real. Artie always wanted to help out with bullying problems. That part was probably real.

"Are you planning to tell her anytime soon?"

"Yes, when I think she's ready and when she can handle the truth." Wait a second, Brittany is usually confused about what's going on. Maybe werewolves are real, and a again maybe not.

* * *

Kurt's p.o.v.

"I know what you are," I told Blaine while we were in our private location.

"Tell me." Blaine commanded.

"This reminds me of the Twilight scene when Bella confronted Edward but, your a werewolf and I'm a boy."

"You seem calm."

"I always knew there was something special about you."

"And Kurt, there's something else that I need to tell you."

"What?"

"Rachel's a werewolf too, so is Jesse and Brittany." Well that explains what's wrong with her. But Brittany a werewolf, I never expected that.

* * *

Rachel's p.o.v

After glee club ended I decided to stay behind. Then Azmio came up to me.

"Now that your a werewolf you probably think your all that. Well let me tell you something, your not." Great Azmio's a werewolf, and I got a feeling that he's not a good one.

Azmio then slamming me into a locker. Yep that's definitely going to bruise. I tried to get up then Azmio kicked me on my stomach. Ouch. I wasn't going to let him win so I punched his eye. That's going to be a nasty bruise for a nasty werewolf. Then I felt something hard hit the back of my head. Then I saw nothing but darkness.

* * *

Finn's p.o.v.

I decided to stay behind after glee to get a few extra things. Then I saw Azmio carrying a unconscious Rachel with a cloaked figure in front of him. This could not be good.

I run after them. Don't worry Rachel I'm coming.

* * *

**List of Abilities/side**

**Jesse: Sensor side: Good**

**Blaine: Hologram duplication side: Good**

**Brittany: Healer side: Good**

**Santana: Future seer side Goodish**

**Rachel: Unknown side: Good**

**Azmio: Unknown side Bad**

**Poor Rachel, she's been in lots of trouble lately. Next chapter: Finn to the rescue or not. Finchel is on the way. Finally.**


	7. You Smell, a Lot

**I don't own Glee.**

* * *

Finn's p.o.v.

Driving after some one is hard, especially if their going twenty miles over the speed limit. Luckily Azmio's car stops every minute. Hopefully he isn't trying to hurt Rachel or he'll pay, by blood. A lot of blood.

After driving for about an hour Azmio takes this weird turn on to a rocky path. I texted my mom saying that I stayed behind in school. I hope she'll believe that.

Azmio's car stops at this really creepy looking building. Azmio hops out of the car, holding an unconscious Rachel. Also the hooded figure comes out and runs after him. He and the hooded creature sprint together into the building. Ha, he and that thing didn't notice my car or presence. I ran as fast as I can inside the building.

I finally caught up to Azmio and the hooded thing. I ducked under some old-looking table.

"You take care of her Azy and I'll be back in a few baby," the hooded creature purred to Azmio. The creature's voice definitely belonged to a girl. It seemed oddly familiar but it had a icy tone to it that made the voice unrecognizable.

Azmio starts hooking some machine thing up to Rachel. I had a feeling that the machine wasn't good so that's when I took action. Being on the same team as Azmio for a lot of years makes a guy know his weak spots. Though I knew his weak spots Azmio was stronger than me so I only had one shot to get to his weak spot before being discovered and killed. There was a chair next to my hiding spot so I quietly picked it up. Now to attack. I stood up, holding the chair and started to charge at Azmio.

Apparently Azmio heard me and turned around. I was doomed.

Then something happened that I wouldn't expect in a hundred years happened. Azmio transformed into a large dark brown wolf. Azmio lunged at me but I was faster and dodged him. He when crashing into the table, exposing his week spot. Taking advantage of this moment I hit him hard, with the chair, on his back. The hit was so hard that not only did he pass out but his wolf body bounced off the wall to the other side of the room.

Smiling triumphantly, I suddenly remembered the hooded figure, I removed the machine from Rachel and grabbed her as quickly as I could. Something that was loading stopped and made a large beeping sound. Apparently the creature heard it.

I ran out before the creature could catch me.

* * *

Jesse's p.o.v.

I felt Azmio transformed and my sensing power told me were he is. When I reached the place I didn't expect the Finn Hudson to be holding Rachel and running fast like it was for his life.

"Azmio," Finn gasped. "Wolf." Gasp, "creature." Gasp, "Rachel." Gasp, "machine." Gasp, "BEEP!" Gasp, "keys." Gasp. Finn threw me car keys. "Car." Gasp. He pointed to a car. "In." Gasp, "Now." I then remember I had a un-drunk-from water bottle in my bag. I took it out and threw it to the gasping Finn. Both of us ran into the car when we saw a hooded creature.

I started to drive as fast as I could while Finn was gulping down water as fast as he can while having Rachel on his lap. The car smelt a lot like B.O. Thanks a lot Finn. Sometimes having super senses sucked, a lot.

Luckily we reach the base before I could passed out from the smell coming from Finn.

"Oh gosh, what is that smell?" Blaine held his nose. "Finn, place Rachel on the couch, then take a shower. No offense but you smell, a lot." Blaine passed him a towel. "There's extra clothes in the closet," Blaine pointed to the closet near the bathroom. Finn left the room.

"Ow," Rachel has awoken.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yea, my head just hurts like hell," Rachel whined.

"That's expected, you just got kidnapped by Azmio."

"Great." Rachel said sarcastically.

"You got lucky that Finn was there to save you."

"Finn's here?"

"Yea, he's taking a shower as we speak. Brittany should be here soon to check up on you while Blaine and I talk to Finn about what happened." Knock, knock, knock. "That should be Brittany, Blaine, Finn and I will be in the other room." I opened the door for Brittany then went to the other room.

* * *

Rachel's p.o.v.

"Rachel, sit up so I can heal you," Brittany told me. I sat up then this warm feeling filled my head, then my head stopped hurting.

"Thanks Brittany."

"Your welcome. I got to go now 'cause me and San got a date. Bye," Brittany left.

_'That was only the beginning.' _Some weird voice filled my head.

"What? Who's there?" I said out loud. Then Blaine, Jesse, and Finn came into the room.

"Hey Rach, are you okay?" Finn asked.

"Yea, I'm fine. I just thought I heard something," I said.

_'You're not hearing something, you're hearing me!' _I ignored the voice that time.

"Blaine and I are going to get something to eat, you two want anything?" Jesse asked.

"Can you get me a cheese burger?" Finn, Finn, Finn, always thinking about fattening food.

"A salad please, no cheese or eggs on it." I looked at Jesse while saying that.

"Sure," Blaine said and then they left.

"So... now you know what's going on?" I asked Finn

"Yep," he answered. "While I gotta call my mom to tell her that I'm going to be a while."

_'You better watch out, I'm apart of you now,' _The weird voice returned.

What did it mean it's apart of me now? All I know is that I'm in trouble now and I can't get out of it.

* * *

**List of Abilities/side**

**Jesse: Sensor side: Good**

**Blaine: Hologram duplication side: Good**

**Brittany: Healer side: Good**

**Santana: Future seer side Goodish**

**Rachel: Unknown side: Good**

**Azmio: Unknown side: Bad**

**I still need ideas for Rachel's ability. Next chapter: Rachel can't control herself. What's going on with her? Can the gang figure it out before it's to late?**


	8. Monster in My Head

**I don't own Glee. When in Rachel's p.o.v. the italics and apostrophes is the voice thinking and just the apostrophes is Rachel thinking.**

* * *

Finn's p.o.v.

Ever since the Azmio incident Rachel's been acting very odd. And when I say odd I mean a bad odd. A very bad odd.

"Hey Rachel, what's up?" I asked her.

"What's it to ya?" Rachel looked at me with hatred. See, that's what I was talking about, she's been acting all grumpy and mean.

"Look, Rachel you've been acting all weird lately. Just tell me what's up."

"Now you care about me? Finn every time someone insults me you do nothing, even when we were dating. You were a really bad boyfriend."That hit a nerve. I knew I was a crappy boyfriend, but I've changed, I got better. And when I said I got better I mean after the Quinn-Sam thing. Well, I think I got better.

"Rachel, I'm sick of your attitude! You might have been kidnapped by Azmio for two hours but that's no excuse to be acting the way you are!" I shouted at her. Rachel gaze still was of hatred, not forgiveness.

"If you're sick of my attitude stop hanging out with me! That's the smart thing to do Finn!" Rachel stormed off into class. If I didn't love that girl, I would've killed her then. She's lucky I can't imagine life without her.

* * *

Rachel's p.o.v.

I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I'm not controlling what I do, someone else is.

The person who is controlling me is making my life a living hell. She (I know it's a girl) is being mean to all my friends and ruining my chances with Finn. Oh gosh Finn, he hates me now. I need to find a solution and fast, before this gets out of hand.

_'well, you won't. I'll be controlling you for the rest of your pathetic life.' _There's the voice again.

'No you won't. Finn, Blaine, Jesse, Brittany and I will figure out how to get rid of you.'

_'No they won't. If you somehow manage to get a little control and tell them, there will be consequences. Bad consequences like, having a knife through your stomach, that would be painful, or the school finding out your deepest darkest secrets.'_

**_'_**You wouldn't._'_

_'We both know I would.'_

"RACHEL BERRY, ARE YOU EVEN PAYING ATTENTION!" Mr. Smith screamed on the top of his lungs.

"Yes, I was just checking the answer. It is one hundred, sixty two degrees." The creature that was taking over my mind answered calmly and sweetly.

"W-why, yes it is."

'_Look Rachel, I cause him to stutter.'_

'Not funny.'

_'Sure it isn't...'_

* * *

"Rachel, what was that?" Mercedes asked/shouted at me.

"He deserves to be humiliated sometimes," I heard myself answer.

"No deserves to be humiliated like that Rachel. I expected better from you, someone who's been humiliated thousands of times. You know how it feels."

"I'm sorry Mercedes I don't know what came over me." That time it was me talking, not that monster.

_'Stop fighting for control or you will be punished. Wait a second, if your good I'll let you have control for the rest of the day.'_

"Okay Rachel, just don't do it again," Mercedes said.

_'She sounds like my mother.'_

'Shut up.'

"Okay Mercedes."

* * *

I started to look for Finn to apologize after school. There he was, sitting on the curve. He looked sad, probably because of the thing that the monster said. Damn it.

"Finn," I called out.

"Get away Rachel, I don't want to see you." He sounded hurt, stupid monster.

_'YES! I hurt him bad. You don't have a chance to be with him. Ha ha.' _I wanted to cry, the monster was right, she ruined my chance of being with Finn.

"Finn, I'm sorry about the things I said, I didn't mean them."

"Stop lying Rachel, you did mean it, and being sorry doesn't fix anything." Then Finn got up and left, leaving me on the sidewalk. Alone.

* * *

Finn's p.o.v.

After Rachel tried to apologize I decided I needed to talk to Jesse about her. I dialed Jesse's number on my phone.

"Hello?"

"Jesse, it's Finn. There's something wrong with Rachel."

"What is it?" Jesse sounded really serious.

"She's not being herself."

"Like how?"

"She said a few things to me that were hurtful that she would've never said and Mercedes said she humiliated Mr. Smith."

"She actually humiliated MR. SMITH? Isn't he the toughest teacher in school?"

"Besides coach Beiste and Mrs. Sylvester, yep."

"Something is definitely wrong with her."

* * *

Rachel's p.o.v.

All I wanted to do was run in my wolf form for some reason. I was about transform when the monster irrupted me.

_'Don't you dare.'_

I ignored the monster and transformed. This transformation fell odd, like I was being spit in half. When I was in full wolf form I didn't hear any of the monster's remarks. I looked behind me and there my human form was staring at me. What just happened?

"I'll still know if you somehow tell anyone about what's going on. And btw, you maybe free now but, when you transform back, you'll be back in here, with me." Then the monster smirked, then turn around and left.

I started to sprint into the forest. I needed to somehow message Jesse, Blaine, Brittany, or Finn about what's happening, without the monster knowing, or I was going to be stuck with the monster forever.

* * *

**List of Abilities/side**

**Jesse: Sensor side: Good**

**Blaine: Hologram duplication side: Good**

**Brittany: Healer side: Good**

**Santana: Future seer side Goodish**

**Rachel: Unknown side: Good**

**Azmio: Unknown side: Bad**

**Monster in Rachel's head: side: Bad**

**Next chapter: Azmio is back and ready to cause more trouble for everyone. Kurt, Blaine, Finn, Brittany, and Jesse try to find out what's happening to Rachel, while Rachel fights with the monster that is taking over her life. Kurt find out about what being a werewolf's mate is and what it's about.**


	9. Azy, This Stuff Makes Me Sick

**I don't own Glee**

* * *

Kurt's p.o.v.

Finn was officially freaking out. Blaine, Jesse, Brittany, Finn and I were all sitting around a table discussing the Rachel problem.

"Seriously, we really need to find out what's going on with Rachel!" Finn yelled. He's been like this ever since the Azimio thing.

"Finn, I already told you we have no idea with what's going on with her," Jesse said.

"Then get an idea!" Finn shouted.

"Finn, calm down, we're trying our best, but right now all we can do is keep an eye on Rachel," that was Brittany. Finn looked like he was about to punch something. This was getting bad.

"I'm leaving," Finn said. Then stood up and left the room leaving the rest of staring at each other.

"Anyone else want to say something?" Blaine asked.

"Um, yea. Remember in the beginning when you told me werewolves are immortal. What happens to their mate dies?" I asked. This has been bothering me since I found out about werewolves.

"Well, there's something called claiming, which is when a werewolf bites and injects venom, to a human that he or she loves to make the human immortal. A werewolf can only claim one person," Blaine replied.

"Oh," was all my mind came up with.

* * *

Finn's p.o.v.

After I left, I hopped into my car and started to drive. I had no idea where I was going and I didn't care.

I stopped at a big field of grass with a little pond. I visited this place before, right after my father died. The wind blew through my hair as the scent of nature filled my nose. I looked at the pond, was surprised to see Rachel dangling feet in the water.

Rachel turned around. "Hi Finn..." her voice trailed off. "I was just about to go."

Rachel got up but I stopped her from leaving. "Don't leave." The gang said I had to keep an eye on her and that was what I was doing.

"Sorry but I have to meet up with someone." Before I could stop her she left.

I sat down to think about everything. Like Rachel, werewolves, that machine, Azimio, wait a second that machine probably did something to her, and I, Finn Hudson will find out before it gets out of hand.

* * *

Rachel's p.o.v.

_'Time to meet up with Azy'_

'joy'

I wish I could have stayed at the pond with Finn, but the monster wanted to meet up with Azimio who she keeps calling Azy. It was getting on my nerves. I saw a black car pull up.

_'Your time in control is up.'_ Goodbye freedom.

I saw Azimio get out of the car. "Azy!" The monster screeched.

"Baby!" Azimio hugged the monster. "Why did you want Rachel's body?"

'Hey'

"She's a werewolf, which makes her stronger and faster."

"Brittany's a werewolf. Why didn't you chose her?" I really wanted to kill Azimio.

"Brittany's older, she knows how to get rid of me."

"Oh. Does anyone notice something's wrong with Rachel."

"That Finn Hudson does, but I wouldn't worry about him."

"So, baby, are you happy that you're not to be hiding in that cloak anymore?"

"Yes, but because of that idiot, Finn, I'm not completely in control. Rachel is still in here."

"Well, we gotta fix that. Get in the car, I'll bring you back to the machine."

"No Azy, we can't do that. Finn's going to interfere."

"Then we're just going to get rid of that little problem."

I felt my mouth turn into a wicked smirk. "Azy, you are getting eviler by the second."

"Why thank you baby. I've only been taught by the best." Then Azimio pulled the monster in for a kiss. Now I wish I couldn't feel that.

'I think I'm going to be sick.'

_'Grow up.'_

'Look who's talking. And don't you dare touch Finn or I'll...'

_'You'll what? Look here Rachel, I'm stronger than you and you aren't going to be here for long.'_

'We'll see about that.'

I heard a car start. "Azy, someone was spying on us."

* * *

Finn's p.o.v.

Azimio and Rachel kissed! I couldn't hear anything they were saying though. Afterwards I hopped into my car and started to go back to the base.

Azimio jumped in front of the car. He was lucky that I didn't run him over.

I got out of my car. "What the hell dude!" I shouted.

"Baby, kill him." Then Rachel popped out of noway, holding a knife. She started to walk towards me with a crazy murderess look on her face.

"Rachel, I thought we were friends. Please don't do this." Tears were cascading down my face. Rachel stopped walking towards me.

"What am I doing," Rachel muttered under her breath.

"What are you doing? Just kill him!" Azimio yelled with frustration.

"No," Rachel said while dropping the knife.

"Well, we're going to have to fix that." Azimio picked Rachel up. Rachel was banging on his back furiously.

"Let me go!" She screeched.

Azimio muttered something that I couldn't catch as he threw Rachel into the car.

I couldn't do anything because I was frozen by fear.

One clear thought flowed through my mind. 'What the hell happened?'

* * *

**The hooded creature isn't Quinn but she is someone you've met in Glee. I'd love to see who you think she is. Next chapter: Rachel's trying to hold on to her body but the machine is making it hard for her.**


	10. Pure Midnight Black

**I don't own Glee.**

* * *

Rachel's POV

It felt good. I was in control. Well mostly, Azimio was carrying me to the machine started did this. Azimio tried connecting the machine to me.

"Will you stop moving!" Azimio yelled in frustration.

"No! I don't want to disappear!"

"You won't fully disappear, just your control will!"

"I don't want my control to disappear!"

"You can't always get what you want!" Azimio quoted from You Can't Always Get What You Want by the Rolling Stones. That's kinda obvious.

"Neither can you!" I spat back.

Azimio tried to tie me to a table but I punched him in the eye. That was definitely going to be bruised.

"Why you little!" Azimio tried hitting me but I moved out of the way, sending his fist into the table. Then he transformed into a wolf and ran towards me. I couldn't risk transforming because I knew that monster would take over.

_'Don't you want to transform?'_

'I'm not falling for that.'

_'Damn it.'_

I quickly moved out of the way, making Azimio smash into the wall. I wanted to run away but then the monster started taking over.

"Oh my gosh! Azy are you okay?" Azimio whimpered, got up, then ran into another room.

_'You hurt him!'_

'You know what? I don't care'

_'I'm ending this right now!' _The monster started attaching a machine to me. _'You shouldn't be a problem anymore.' _Then the monster pressed a button and pain wrecked my body.

'Ow, ow, ow!'

_'That's what you get for hurting Azy!' _All of a sudden I felt all of my control slip away. _'Now you're just going to be a voice in my head.'_

Azimio came into the room, in human form, with a few pale red eyed people. "Is she gone now?"

The monster made her (my) lips turn into a nasty smirk. "All she is now is a voice in my head."

"Time for part two."

* * *

Finn's POV

When I finally gained the power to move again I jumped into my car, needing to go to the base. My mind still hasn't wrapped around what happened.

I made my way to the base opening the door to find Jesse just sitting around.

"Hey Finn, what's up?"

"Jesse, I need to tell you something." I started to tell him about the kiss, Rachel with the knife, Azimio, everything that happened.

"Wow," was his reply, just 'wow.'

"Do you know what the problem is now?"

"I have an idea." Jesse went on the computer, typing something. "I think this is-" Then someone slammed the door open. The person used so much force that it caused the computer to fall and smash into a million pieces.

Azimio, a few vampires, and Rachel were standing in the threshold (yep, Rachel taught me that word).

"I would run if I were you, because your going to be dead in a few seconds." I couldn't believe the words that came out of Rachel's mouth. Yes the Rachel that was scared of eating anything that came from an animal.

"Finn, get out of here, and call Blaine and Brittany. I'll hold them off 'til they come," Jesse whispered to me. Then he slammed Azimio to the ground.

While everyone was trying to pry Jesse off of Azimio, I made my way out a window. Then ran outside.

I took out my phone and started to scroll down my contacts.

* * *

Kurt's POV

"That was fun," I told Blaine. After what happened at the base, Blaine and I decided to go to the mall. Now we were just walking around.

"Yea, it was."

"You want to do this again sometime?" Blaine's phone rang before he could answer.

"Gotta take this. Hello? Hi Finn... What?... Okay, I'll be right over."

"What was that about?"

"Finn said that Jesse's in trouble and that Rachel, Azimio and a few vampires are attacking them."

"Wait Rachel's attacking them?" The same Rachel Berry that started having nightmares about chickens because people threw eggs at her? That does not sound like her.

"That's what Finn said."

"Let's go!"

"Your staying here Kurt, I don't want you to get hurt."

I pouted, but I knew he was right. Blaine started to head towards the base. "Be careful," I called after him.

"I will."

* * *

Blaine's POV

When I got there Azimio was on top of Jesse. I was going to push Azimio off but then Rachel tackled me.

Her eyes weren't brown like they usually are, they were black. Pure midnight black. I've seen those eyes before. They belong to a demon. And I knew this demon very well.

"Wait a second your-" before I could answer 'Rachel' hit in the head hard enough to make me pass out. But I didn't.

"Shut up," she snarled. Then she hit me again, making my vision blurry.

Before I saw black I felt 'Rachel' throw me next to Jesse, who passed out a minute ago and I manged to say two words. "You demon."

"I take that as a compliment," 'Rachel teased.

Then black.

* * *

**Either the next chapter or the one after that will reveal who the demon is. Next chapter: It's up to Brittany and Santana to save Jesse and Blaine, While Finn and Kurt freak out.**


	11. The Revealing

**I don't own Glee.**

* * *

Brittany's POV

"Santana we really need to go, Jesse's in danger!" I shouted at Santana.

"Wait a second, Britt, I feel a vision coming on." Then Santana's face wore a blank expression on it. I knew exactly what was happening.

Her face gained an scared mask. "What did you see?"

"Jesse and Blaine are unconscious, locked in cage surrounded by these guy with red eyes, Azimio and a black-eyed Rachel."

"San, do you think you know where they are?" I asked.

"When I get near the place, I'll recognize it," Santana replied.

"Do know if they're in a forest, city or something else?"

"Forest, the place where they are trapped is in a forest."

"Let's try to get there before the vampires, Azimio and Rachel."

"How do you they're vampires?"

"I just do San. We need to get going now if we want to get there before them." San and I sprinted into the forest, together.

* * *

Next time I should ask Santana about what time she thought it was. Waiting for an hour wouldn't have been fun if Santana wasn't here.

Suddenly I heard the door slamed open.

"All right Azy, where do you want to put these guy?" Rachel's voice echoed through the room.

"Let's just put them in that old cage," Azimio's booming voice answered. "And the vamps are guarding them."

"Yesss Ssire," I heard the vamps hiss.

"What did I say about hissing?" Rachel sounded really angry. I finally saw Rachel's eyes. San was right, they were black. I knew exactly what that meant.

Azimio and 'Rachel' left the room.

"Time to take out some vamps!" Santana screamed/whispered to me. Before I could stop her, she punched a vampire right in the nose. The vampire's nose would've been bleeding, if he had blood running through his veins.

"Why you little!" The vampire said normally. Then the vampire growled, the other vamps formed a circle around Santana. They looked like they were about to drink her blood to the last drop. Luckily, I was there to save her. I went up to a vampire and tapped on her shoulder.

"Hey, get away from her!" I punched the female vampire's head. She fell on the floor, eyes closed. One down four to go.

"San look behind you!" I screeched. Santana didn't even look behind her, she just elbowed the vampire's stomach, sending him in the ground, unconscious. Then another vamp came at her from the left. She just punched his face and he passed out. That's my Future Seer.

A vampire ran up to me, I grabbed his head and threw him to the ground. One more blood sucker left.

"You may have beat them, but I have a black belt in tae kwon doe!" The vampire challenged. Santana just punched his eye and he passed out.

"You may have a black belt in tae kwon doe but now you have a black eye in um... SUCKING! Take that you very, VERY bad smelling undead freak."

"Seriously Santana, black eye in sucking?"

"You try thinking of a comeback in ten seconds!"

"Point taken. Let's just get these guys out of the cage and out of here."

"Not so fast!" The sound of Rachel's voice mixed with hatred made my blood freeze. It was so odd hearing her voice like that.

* * *

Finn's POV

"I think Brittany's in trouble," I said.

"What makes you say that?" Kurt asked.

"Look at this text." The text read: Pleas help us -B

"Let's get going then!'

"Wait Kurt, what if Pleas meant like some guy with the last name Pleas and someone named B texted the wrong number?"

"Finn, there are so many things wrong with you."

"HEY!"

"You know it's true."

"Yea, but the girls find it attractive, because they think they can change my idiot ways."

"Sure they do Finn. Let's just go. Brittany's in trouble."

* * *

Rachel's POV

'Please, please, please don't hurt Brittany and Santana! They're good people. Well Santana is most of the time.'

_'Too bad.'_

'Can you at least tell me why you're doing this?"

_'Well, since your just a voice in my head, I'd guess there's no danger telling you.'_

_

* * *

_

_Flashback_

_Monster in Rachel's head's POV_

_When I was about your age, there was a war going on between the demons and humans. _

_I was a demon, but I wanted to help the humans. They, on the other hand didn't appreciate my help._

_Humans are to blind to see that I could have did a lot of good for them, but they were only like, 'You demon!' Or 'You're only trying to trick us!'_

_There was only one person that belived that I was good. _

_His name was Christopher Hudson._

'You got to be lying.'

_'No, and let me continue.'_

_No one really remembers this war. People and demons acted like it was some other war that was going on at the time._

_In the end the humans killed Chris because he thought that I could help the humans. Then I felt something hard and cold enter my chest. I found out hat I had been killed. I also found this machine that let's me take over people's bodies. I could touch stuff in my soul form which is why I wear a cloak._

'What about Azimio?'

_'I'm getting to that.'_

_When I was traveling in my cloak I found Azimio crying._

'Are you sure he was crying?'

_'Yes, now be quiet.'_

_"What's wrong?" I asked. He stunk of a lycanthrope._

_"My pack threw me out because I 'accidentally' murdered someone," Azimio replied. "It wasn't my fault that I did so. That stupid human said that werewolves shouldn't exist."_

_"I also have a grudge on human, lycanthrope. How 'bout you and me pair up against the humans?"_

_"Sure."_

'Is that it?'

_'Nope, there's one more thing you should know.'_

_"You monster, get away from me!" Someone by the name of Terri yelled, but it was too late for her, the machine was already attached._

_I learned that Terri had a husband named William Schuester. Will was and still is a demon hunter so I decided to stay in Terri's body and make his life a living Hell. Apparently he finally earned the gut to get a divorce with me._

_

* * *

_

Rachel's POV

I didn't notice what was happening until it was to late. The demon only wanted to tell me the story so i wouldn't try to distract her while she was fighting. But her being Mrs. Schuester does make sense, like when she helped everyone in glee club cheat.

Finn, Kurt, Santana, and Brittany were fighting off Azimio, and the demon.

I knew that I needed to do something fast. I also needed to find out how to do something.

In the middle of the fight, a fox-dog-wolf thing was laying on the hard concrete floor.

* * *

**People who are also a fan of my odd and random Faberry story should check out the poll on my profile. Thanks for all of the suggestions for Rachel's ability, I picked one that I thought would make sense. You'll see it in the next chapter. Next chapter: Rachel knows she has to do something. But how would she do it?**


	12. Monstruo and Me

**I don't own Glee. This isn't the best or longest chapter.**

* * *

Rachel's POV

Transforming into a wolf wasn't a option. I tried that at least twenty times. I needed do something soon because Brittany, Santana, Kurt and Finn were getting their butts kicked.

My eyes shifted to the fox-dog-wolf thing. How could it be so calm? It was literally lying in the middle of the fight. The fox-dog-wolf looked at me or maybe it was looking at the demon but, it's eyes were telling me to do something. If I could communicate with the fox-dog-wolf I would've said 'Sorry, can't help.' It felt like there was some magnetic force pulling me to the fox-dog-wolf. And I mean just me, not the demon.

The next thing I knew is that I was looking up at the fight. I looked down and noticed that I had paws. Not the same paws that my wolf form had, but the same paws the fox-dog-wolf.

**'Hola amiga! You ready to kick some butt?' **Some over enthusiastic voice shouted with glee. It was definitely a male speaking.

'Who are you?'

**'I am Monstruo! Can we beat up my owner now?'**

'Why is your name monster in Spanish, and why do you want to beat up your owners?'

**'My owner found me in Spain and thought that I looked like a monster. He is always treating me like dirt! BTW my owner is that guy.' **Monstruo pointed it's snout at Azimio.

'Why didn't you just attack your owner in the first place?'

**'I'm not strong enough. No animal alone is, but with you we can beat him! Plus I don't have the gut to do it alone amiga.'**

'Okay, are you ready to fight?'

**'I was born ready! I'll put you in control'**

My eyes (well Monstruo's) landed on Azimio. I pounced on him.

"Get off me Monstruo!" Azimio yelled.

**'Put me in control, I want to bite him!'**

'Okay.'

Monstruo bit Azimio's shoulder. "That's my throwing arm you monster!" I could taste Azimio's blood in Monstruo's mouth. Then the mighty werewolf collapsed.

"Azy!" The demon in my body ran towards Azimio, "Look what you did now Monstruo! Bad monster!"

Then Monstruo bit the demon.

**'Ha, I finally get my revenge from both of you!'**

"Rachel!" Finn yelled. The demon was lying on the floor next to Azimio. Brittany quickly grabbed a key that was lying on an old table then unlocked the cage that Jesse and Blaine were in.

"Finn, you carry Rachel," Brittany made quotation marks in the air while saying my name, "I'll carry Jesse, Santana will carry Blaine, and you," Brittany looked at me," Come with us."

**'Field trip! I finally get to get out of this place!'**

**

* * *

**

Finn's POV

I didn't even think that dog thing was going to come with us. We finally reached the base.

"Finn, you tie up Rachel to that chair over there, and Kurt you watch Jesse and Blaine to see when they wake up," Brittany commanded.

"Why am I tying up Rachel?" I asked.

"Well, Rachel isn't exactly Rachel."

"What do you mean?"

"Rachel's body and mind has been taken over by this demon, who also was in Mrs. Shue before."

"Is Rachel going to be okay?"

"I don't know, but Monstruo should."

"Who's Monstruo?"

"The dog Finn."

"Well Monstruo, do you know anything."

"Finn, the dog can't talk," Santana said with an icy tone.

"Can Monstruo type?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Santana said.

I shrugged, "I don't know." Then I heard a groan.

"Blaine's waking up!" Kurt shouted.

"What happened?" Blaine asked.

Kurt told him about the fight with Azimio.

"Is everyone okay?" Blaine wondered.

"Rachel isn't," I said.

"Who's this?" Blaine asked while petting Monstruo.

"Monstruo, he saved us," Kurt replied.

"Do you know anything Monstruo?"

"Again, he can't talk," Santana said.

"Actually I can talk amigos!" Monstruo said.

"Why didn't you talk before?" I asked.

"Didn't feel like it."

"Um, do you know anything that happened to our friend?"

"Yes, she helped me fight off Azimio."

"How?"

"She was controlling me when I pounced on him, but now she's back in her own body."

"How did she do that?"

"Finn, she probably has the ability to go into animals, and she probably can communicate with them. It's a rare werewolf ability," Jesse replied.

"How long have you been awake?" Santana asked.

"A few minutes." Then there was some noise that sounded like someone was trying to escape.

The demon had awakened.

* * *

**List of Abilities/side**

**Jesse: Sensor side: Good**

**Blaine: Hologram duplication side: Good**

**Brittany: Healer side: Good**

**Santana: Future seer side Goodish**

**Rachel: can control animals side: Good**

**Azmio: Unknown side: Bad**

**Monster in Rachel's head: side: Bad**

**amiga is (female) friend in spanish, hola is hello and amigos is friends. Next chapter: Finn tries to talk to the Rachel he knows and loves. Will he succeed?**


	13. How Did I Get Up Here?

**I don't own Glee. This is a s****hort chapter, sorry. But this chapter has lots of stuff going on.**

* * *

Rachel's POV

"Mmh mm!" The tape muffled the demon's screams.

"Rach are you in there?" Finn asked. I wanted to do something, but I couldn't.

"MMUF!" The demon tried to scream.

'_Why won't he untie me?'_

'I wonder why he would untie you.'

My back started to burn. Really, really bad, like something was trying to break through.

'What are you doing?'

_'You'll find out.'_

The chair that the demon was sitting flew back. Two huge black wings spouted from my back.

'What the Hell did you do?'

_'What I should've done long ago.'_

The demon ripped the tape off. "You think tying me up can stop me!" The demon roared.

Everyone stepped back. All of their facing wore a scared mask.

"Now that's more like it!" The demon laughed.

"Give Rachel back!" Finn demanded. I wish she would Finn.

"Rachel isn't going to come back, I'm in charge now! And I want to get rid of you!" The demon stepped closer to Finn, "Just to make your pain double before it goes away, your dad actually helped me when he was alive!"

"He would help someone like you!" Finn screeched. I knew he was trying to hold back the tears forming in his eyes.

"Well, he did!" The demon crackled.

The demon was about to murder Finn, but luckily Jesse started to strangle the demon.

"Get off of me you dog!" The demon shook Jesse off, sending him to the wall.

'Stop doing this!'

_'No! It's fun.'_

Jesse started to spit up blood. Blaine and Brittany transformed into wolves.

Both of them bit the demon at the same time, but they weren't strong enough. They went flying to the wall like Jesse,

Santana started to run and Finn and Kurt followed her.

_'I'll leave them alone for now.'_

_

* * *

_

Finn's POV

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To get something to stop that demon!" Santana said with anger.

"Will it hurt Rachel?" Kurt wondered.

"No, it will save her." Thank goodness, I'm not sure how much I could handle the demon in Rachel.

"How do you know?" I questioned

"I saw it in a vision," Santana replied. Santana can see the future?

We finally arrived at some old looking house. Santana ran into the house and then came out a few seconds later, holding some potion looking thing.

"How will that help her?" Kurt asked.

"It's used to get demons out of people. Someone is going to have to force it down her throat," Santana answered.

"I'll do it," I said.

* * *

Santana, Kurt and I ran back to the base. The demon was holding Blaine, Jesse, and Brittany captive.

"Get away from them!" I yelled at the demon.

The demon moved closer to me. I hid the potion-thingy behind my back.

"I guess you don't know when to give up! Let's get this straight, Rachel is never coming back!" The demon told me.

I punched the demon in the eye.

"You bastard!" She shouted. Then the demon grabbed me and started to fly.

She broke through the ceiling, still holding me.

"The fall looks painful doesn't-" She didn't get to finish her sentence because I poured the potion down her throat.

The demon/Rachel shook she head.

"What's going on?" She asked. "How did we get up here?"

"Rachel, calm down, just um, fly down and I'll explain everything."

Rachel did as I told her. When we reached the ground Rachel started to freak out.

"Look what the demon did!" She screeched. I looked around to see everything broken.

"Rach, just calm down," I said.

"Sorry, it's just that I feel kind of weird."

"That's normal Rachel. Finn just got rid of the demon that was controlling you," Brittany said. She looked like nothing happened. So did Jesse and Blaine.

Rachel opened her mouth like she was about to say something, but her eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed on the floor. The wings on her back disappeared.

"That's normal," Santana started, "Her mind and body are just fixing themselves from what the demon done."

"I think we should let Finn be with Rachel alone," Kurt said. He and everyone else left the room.

I felt good. The demon was gone, but we still have Azimio and the vampires to deal with.

* * *

**List of Abilities/side**

**Jesse: Sensor side: Good**

**Blaine: Hologram duplication side: Good**

**Brittany: Healer side: Good**

**Santana: Future seer side: Goodish**

**Rachel: can control animals side: Good**

**Azmio: Unknown side: Bad**

**The demon: side: Bad. Dead-ish.**

**If you could tell, I kinda rushed the chapter. Next chapter: Now that the demon is gone the gang has to take care of Azimio and the vampires. Maybe, just maybe there will be Finchel.**


	14. My GIRLFRIEND is a Werewolf

**I don't own Glee. There's a lot of romance in this chapter. There's Britana, Klaine, Finchel, Jesse/OC and OC(Monstruo)/OC . I'm sad to say that this is the last chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Rachel's POV

It's been a week since we got rid of the demon. Azimio hasn't been seen since the attack. Monstruo has been helping us out with fighting off vampires.

"Hey Rach, what are you thinking about?" Finn asked me.

"Just everything that happened in the past week," I answered. "We still need to find Azimio."

"I know

* * *

Finn's POV

After school Rachel and I sent out to find Azimio.

"You see anything?" Rachel wondered.

"Nope," I replied.

Rach and I decided to search in the forest.

Out of nowhere a big, dark brown wolf jumped at me. And I mean a really big wolf. It had to be at least seven foot. The wolf had me pinned to the ground.

I heard Rachel growl then, in her wolf form she lunged at the huge wolf.

Rachel knocked the wolf off me, but then the wolf bit her neck. Rachel whimpered as blood started to drip from the wound.

While the enormous wolf was distracted I quickly called the rest of the gang for help.

Two seconds later everyone else arrived.

Jesse, Blaine, and Brittany all changed into wolf form then they all tackled the gigantic wolf.

Rachel bit the wolf's leg, making the wolf unable to runaway. Jesse found a knife and plugged it through the wolf's heart.

The huge wolf laid on the ground, never to move again.

* * *

Rachel's POV

After the fight with the huge wolf everyone ran to the base. Brittany, Blaine, Jesse and I transformed back to human. Brittany healed my wound from the wolf.

"That was Azimio," Jesse said.

"But Azimio isn't that big," Kurt said.

"He has, sorry I mean had the ability to grow up to ten feet in wolf form," Blaine said.

"Santana and I need to go somewhere so we're going to leave now," Brittany said.

"Same, but with Blaine," Kurt said. Kurt, Blaine, Brittany and Santana left the base.

"I'm just going to go," Jesse said, leaving Finn and I alone.

"So Rach, do you want to see a movie with me?" Finn asked.

"I would love to." Finn and I held hands and left.

* * *

After the movie ended Finn and I decided to take a walk.

"Uh Rach," Finn said nervously.

"Yes Finn?" I asked.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Finn wondered.

I kissed his cheek, "How's that for an answer?"

Finn pulled me in for a long, passionate kiss. I swear that my heart skipped a beat.

* * *

Kurt's POV

"Blaine, I want you to claim me," I told Blaine.

"Are you positive Kurt? You know once your claimed you can't undo it," Blaine said.

"I never been more positive in my life. I love you Blaine Anderson!" I announced, hoping that he won't get freaked out.

"I love you too, Kurt Hummel!" I couldn't be happier than I was now. My dream was finally coming true.

* * *

Santana's POV

"Britt, I want us to be together," I said

"I thought we were," Brittany said.

I smiled, and then leaned in for a kiss. She kissed back. My life couldn't get any better than this.

* * *

Jesse's POV

I was just walking around the town when it happened. I was pretty depressed after Andrea broke things off with me.

"You seem sad," some unfamiliar voice said, I turned around to see a girl standing there. "Sorry for sneaking up on you like that. Hi I'm Katherine, but my friends call me Kat."

"I'm Jesse and you don't need to apologize."

"Sor-" Kat stopped herself, "Look at the stars, they seem like they're dancing."

"They do. I have a perfect spot to view the stars, do you wan to join me?"

"Sure!"

* * *

Monstruo's POV

After the whole fighting my owner thing I had nothing to do.

"Hello there!" A happy voice chirped, "I'm Amanda, you seem to be in deep thought." I looked at Amanda. My eyes widen when I saw she was a phoenix. I always dreamed of meeting a phoenix.

"I'm Monstruo, and it's nice to meet you amiga!"

"It's nice to meet you too! You seem lonely. You want to hang out?"

"Si!"

* * *

Finn's POV

Rachel and I were joking around and then a red-eyed dude jumped out at us.

Rachel mumbled something under her breath that I didn't catch, then she pushed a pointy sick through the dude's chest. He turned into ashes.

"Guess our lives are never going to be normal," Rachel said.

"That's fine with me if I'm with you," I said.

Rachel and I kissed again. I'm not going to screw thing up with her. Plus if I do she'll rip my throat out. One thing that I knew for a fact is that my girlfriend is a werewolf and I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**I might write a sequel but not soon. Tell me what you thought of this story. I know the ending is kinda cheesy.**


End file.
